Flotter
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: (Jack x Anne) Petit O.S. écrit à 3h du matin, les réflexions de Jack au beau milieu de la nuit.


**Petit truc écrit en une nuit d'insomnie sur mon couple d'amour, je jugerais de sa qualité demain matin :,)**

 **En attendant bonne lecture !**

Flotter. C'était une des deux choses qui avait toujours détendu Jack.

Dès que les évènements le dépassaient, dès que ses pensées filaient trop vite, dès que le monde semblait trop étouffant, il s'évadait au milieu de l'eau.

Baignoire, rivière, ou comme dans le cas présent, océan, peu importait. Du moment que le clapotis de l'eau l'entourait.

Jack ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par l'immensité de l'eau s'étendant sous lui. Un vent léger caressait son visage, brisant la chaleur étouffante des nuits des caraïbes. L'eau était rafraichissante, mais pas froide. Cette sensation d'immensité était rassurante, elle l'avait toujours été. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, même si « tendre » n'était peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié, il avait été attiré par l'océan, cette étendue immense, imprenable. La mer qui pouvait être douce mais aussi impitoyable, qui avait fait la fortune des uns, la perte des autres. Il avait eu envie de la conquérir, et de la chérir à la fois.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui. Jack Rackham. Pirate craint de chaque marin naviguant sur les sept mers. Méritait-il ce titre ? Sans doute pas, mais il ne le refuserait pas pour autant. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait eu que son nom, son esprit et sa fierté. Aujourd'hui il avait tout.

Il rouvrit les paupières et fixa le ciel étoilé. Il avait tout oui. Mais voulait toujours plus. Etait-ce si mal ? Pas pour un pirate. Après tout, si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait boucher, ou teinturier, pas capitaine du Colonial Dawn.

Les problèmes qui tiraillaient Jack avaient une fois de plus disparu dans les profondeurs de l'océan Atlantique tandis qu'il était resté là, allongé sur le dos, les bras étendus à flotter. Il se releva et secoua ses cheveux mouillés, en partie pour les sécher, en partie pour chasser définitivement de son esprit tout ce qui l'encombrait.

Il regagna la plage à quelques mètres de lui et récupéra ses vêtements abandonnés dans le sable. Il s'habilla et chaussa ses bottes avant de prendre la direction de la ville.

Même à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Nassau était active. Comme lui, elle ne dormait jamais. La musique, les cris, les odeurs, tout se mélangeait dans l'air chaud chargé de poussière, sous les lumières colorées de la ville dansantes dans la nuit. Jack se sentait plus conscient que d'habitude de ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'eau.

Ici, deux marchands se disputaient le prix d'un article quelconque, là, une prostituée parlait à son client, et de ce côté une mère ramenait son enfant endormi sur son épaule à la maison. Un résumé de Nassau sous forme de petites histoires individuelles pensa Jack.

Il pénétra dans le bordel, encore plus bruyant que le reste de l'île. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses épaules, sa veste était trempée, et il avait hâte de la retirer. Il salua Max d'un rapide signe de la tête tout en traversant la salle et gravit les escaliers sans demander son reste. Quand il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il fut soulagé de retrouver le silence.

La fenêtre était ouverte, et une légère brise faisait se balancer les rideaux. Et elle était là.

Endormie, recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Son visage était détendu, presque paisible. Ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur les oreillers l'entourant comme un halo. Jack s'approcha à pas de loup, faisant grincer le vieux parquet le moins possible. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un instant dormir.

Anne disait toujours qu'il pensait trop, mais elle ne se doutait pas que la plupart du temps, il pensait à elle.

Il l'aimait au-delà des mots, et ce depuis des années. Dès qu'il avait des doutes, il lui suffisait de regarder son visage, de croiser ses yeux bleus, et tout s'éclaircissait. La solution qui leur permettrait de rester ensemble, de continuer à veiller l'un sur l'autre, était toujours la bonne.

Et même si elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais en face, il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Depuis longtemps, et pour longtemps.

Jack retira ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement, même trempés, avant de les poser sur une chaise. Il se glissa sous la couverture sans un bruit. Anne bougea un peu, se réveillant à moitié. Elle murmura son nom, et il se colla à elle, l'entourant de son bras.

Elle l'agrippa et replongea dans le sommeil. Jamais elle n'aurait fait cela en public. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé paraître aux hommes qu'elle dirigeait que derrière Anne Bonny se cachait une femme, amoureuse qui plus es. Mais quand ils étaient seuls dans cette chambre, Jack le savait, c'était une véritable Lady qui partageait son lit, la sienne.

Il embrassa sa peau à l'endroit où sa chemise laissait apparaître la pointe d'une cicatrice blanche courant le long de son épaule.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et la serra un peu plus fort. Elle ne se dégagea pas, au contraire, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Fatigué, Jack sombra bien vite dans le sommeil, bercé par l'odeur familière des cheveux d'Anne et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Flotter. C'était une des deux choses qui avait toujours détendu Jack. L'autre, c'était les bras d'Anne.


End file.
